Heart, Trials and Hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Tygra each had their own special lady. They also had two best friends Danvio and Bengali who had sweethearts of their own. They all go through trails now that they are older. They know love will always be there and win the day. An AU where Thundera doesn't fall and the queen is alive. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many years ago in the city of Thundera there were two Princes and their two best friends. The two princes names were Tygra and Lion-o and their friends names were Danvio and Bengali. They played together all the time. They would talk about many things.

Tygra soon had his first position as guard for a while so he could learn how to be a soldier. On his first day he met someone. Her name was Cheetara. She was a young orphaned cheetah. She was with Jaga. "Well young one I am impressed by your, courage, speed, and patience, I think you will like living here at cleric hall," Jaga said.

"Hello Jaga who is this?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra this is Cheetara, I found her on the streets, she had impressed me, and think she will make a fine cleric," Jaga said.

"Nice to meet you Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Nice to meet you too," Tygra said. He gave her a day astrid. "I want to wish you luck in your new home," he said.

"Thank you," Cheetara said taking the flower.

"Come on Cheetara we must go now," Jaga said.

"Coming Jaga," Cheetara said.

Tygra saw her go into the hall. He was crushing on her big time.

Not far away Lion-o was playing with his pet and he bumped into someone. "Ow," Lion-o said. "sorry," he said.

"I'm so sorry prince Lion-o," she said. It was a white lion cub named Liosia who had been orphaned recently and her parents turned her care over to Kali a close family friend and Jaga's wife.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "Do you want to play with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

They played for a while when they heard. "Lion-o!" the queen called.

"I got to go," Lion-o said.

"Okay bye," Liosia said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Lion-o said. He ran to his mother thinking about Liosia.

Bengali made friends with Pumyra a young puma who lived nearby. While Danvio made friends with Tess young tiger cleric.

The four friends were still close.

Years had passed since that day and now the four friends were all grown up. Now they will face trials of heart and of hope.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Tygra were busy training today. They were really doing well. It was sword training. The sword's were fake so they wouldn't get hurt. Lion-o knocked the sword out of Tygra's hand. "Good job Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"You have done well in your training my sons," Claudius said.

"Both of our boys are really capable princes of defending Thundera of any danger," Leona said.

Lion-o noticed the time. "Oh I got to go," Lion-o said.

"I know what day it is, this is the day you go feed the poor in all parts of Thundera," Tygra said.

"That's right so I better get going they will be expecting me," Lion-o said.

"That's my Lion-o," Leona said. "Such a good and gentle heart," she said.

"Yes he got that from you Leona," Claudius said.

Lion-o grabbed the food he was taking and headed out. On his way out he saw Liosia. "Hey Liosia it's been a while," Lion-o said.

"It sure has, so I see you are heading out to feed the poor I heard you do that from some of the other cats who live around the palace." Liosia said.

"Yes would you like to join me?" Lion-o asked.

"Well I have free time right now so let's go," Liosia said and followed Lion-o.

Lion-o and Liosia were heading to the poor parts of Thundera. Lion-o gave loaves of bread to them. "Oh thank you," an old man said.

"You're quiet welcome," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," a little kid said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Prince Lion-o we really appreciate what you do for us," an old lady said.

"I just can't sit around and allow you all to starve," Lion-o said.

Lion-o finished up feeding the poor. "Liosia I am happy you helped me today," Lion-o said.

"I was glad I was able too," Liosia said. "It was nice seeing you again," she said.

"It was nice seeing you again too," Lion-o said.

"Well I got to go, I hope to see you soon," Liosia said hugging him.

"Same here bye," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went inside the palace and placed the empty basket down and told his family how Liosia helped him today. "Liosia? She is that orphaned White lion noble who lives under the care of Kali," Leona said. "You seem to be fond of her Lion-o," she said.

"Well it most likely little a crush," Claudius said.

"Yeah I like her a lot and have some feelings for her, but I doubt she feels the same way about me, I bet she just thinks of me as a friend," Lion-o said poking at the vegetables in his dinner with his fork.

"Well how do you know if you don't talk to her?" Tygra said.

"I can only talk her sometimes other times when talk to her I choke on my words, then I feel my palms sweat, I feel shaky and clammy and feel all nervous and afraid I will say something stupid," Lion-o said.

"Son that is love if I have heard it, you really got it bad for Liosia," Claudius said.

"Aw my little Lion-o is in love," Leona said. "Well at least I know Liosia is nice girl and we know you two sometimes played together, so I don't mind," she said.

Tygra was thinking about Cheetara and started poking at his food with his fork. "Everything alright Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh just thinking about someone I have feelings for," Tygra said.

"Who?" Claudius said.

"Her name is Cheetara she is one of the clerics," Tygra said.

"Oh yes I remember Cheetara she is that young cheetah who was taken in off the streets to be a cleric by Jaga." Claudius said. "She seems like a fine young lady," he said.

"Yes and great girl too," Lion-o said.

"Awe both of my sons are in love it's hard for me to believe my boys have girls they have feelings for, but I knew this day would come," Leona said.

"We both knew it would come," Claudius said. "Well all we can say is we hope it works out for you boys and those two girls are the ones meant for you," he said.

"Thanks dad," Lion-o and Tygra said.

Now Lion-o and Tygra were determined to let Liosia and Cheetara know their feelings for them.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Tygra went out to hopefully confess their feelings to the women they loved. They were a little nervous to say the least but it had to be done. They saw Liosia and Cheetara relaxing by the royal fountain in the garden. "Hello Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Oh hi Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hi Lion-o," Liosia said.

Tygra sat down next to Cheetara and Lion-o sat down next to Liosia. "Cheetara I have something I want to tell you," Tygra said.

"Oh what's that?" Cheetara asked.

"Liosia I have something to tell you too," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia asked.

"Cheetara I love you," Tygra said.

"Liosia I love you," Lion-o said.

Cheetara then took Tygra's hand and leaned against him. "I love you too Tygra," Cheetara said.

Liosia took Lion-o's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

This was just too wonderful. Soon courting would beginning.

Lion-o and Tygra were still good friends with Danvio and Bengali. But Danvio has been missing from a scouting mission for a few months and his love Tess is pregnant with his cub. She is really worried and upset. Tygra and Lion-o wished there was something they could do for her.

Liosia and Cheetara saw how upset Tess was about this. Pumyra saw it too. "Tess I know this is hard but maybe just maybe Danvio is making his way back," Liosia said. "Just don't give up hope!" she said.

"Why would I do that? Hope is what keeps me going right now," Tess said.

"It will be alright remember we are here for you and Lion-o and Tygra want to help in anyway that they can," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tess said.

Lion-o and Tygra became to court Cheetara and Liosia. They were hoping to get them to agree to marry them. Things were normal when Lion-o and Liosia took a ride in the country side with Lion-o's family along with Cheetara.

What they found was interesting. "Hmm I heard about this stuff only in legends," Liosia said picking it up.

"Yes what is called technology, I seen broken down pieces of it in stores that sell junk but I thought they made it themselves." Lion-o said.

Claudius took a look. "This is quiet unusual, I got to say I am impressed, if technology is real maybe other legends such as the book of omens is real," Claudius said.

"I sure hope Mumm-Ra isn't real," Lion-o said.

"We all do son," Claudius said.

"Look at all this tech," Tygra said.

"I think we should take it back for Jaga, the clerics and the other people in Thundera to see," Liosia said.

"Good idea," Leona said.

The people of Thundera were amazed technology was real. Jaga could see this was the real deal. One of the things Lion-o showed him was mine something used in war. Other things were used for other things such as medical things.

After a while they began putting things together discovering they had what they needed to make new tech. Creating new tools and new devices.

In only three short months life in Thundera had changed big time.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Technology was now a common sight through out Thundera. Lion-o and Tygra were still good friends with Bengali, and Danvio was still missing. It was almost time for the festival. It was going to be a big deal and everyone was going to be there to have fun and forget all about their problems.

Lion-o came up to Liosia. "Liosia would you like to go to the festival with me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I would love too," Liosia said.

"Cheetara will you go to the festival with me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I would love too," Cheetara said.

The festival was going to be here soon and Tess was going to have her cub very soon. Poor Tess felt very alone in the world. "Tess us your friends promise to help you and your baby however we can," Lion-o said.

"Thank you, all of you are good friends, but I won't give up hope that Danvio is still alive," Tess said.

"Good," Tygra said.

Then a couple of days later the festival had started their were games, food and trinkets to buy. There was going to be a the bell race. "What do you say Tygra how about two person team bell race?" Lion-o said.

"Sounds good," Tygra said. "We will be on the same team as usual," he said.

The race was about to begin. "On your mark get set go!" the referee said.

Lion-o and Tygra began to work together as a team. "You take the other's I'll ring the bell," Lion-o said.

"You got it," Tygra said.

Tygra kept the others back while Lion-o ran up the tree and rang the bell.

The crowd cheered. "Those are my boys!" Claudius said.

"Yes, our boys make a good team," Leona said.

Lion-o and Tygra went back to their dates after that. They found Tess all by herself near the stalls. They came over to keep her company. "I am really glad to have friends like you," Tess said. "AH!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"The baby's coming," Tess said.

"Oh dear," Tygra said.

Liosia and Cheetara rest Tess against a nearby tree. "Tygra and I will bring Kali," Lion-o said.

"Get her and hurry," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Tygra ran off to get Kali. Claudius and Leona saw their boys come up as they were talking to Jaga and Kali and Jagron. "Whoa boys where's the fire?" Leona asked.

"No fire, but Kali is needed Tess is about to have her cub," Lion-o said.

"Oh I better get going take me to her," Kali said.

"This way," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Tygra lead Kali there. But Lion-o went a bit to far and made it to the gate and he saw someone coming someone he knew Tess would be overjoyed to see. "Danvio it's been too long come on Tess is about to have you two's cub," Lion-o said.

"Don't just stand there take me to her," Danvio said.

By the time Tygra and Kali go there Cheetara and Liosia had delivered the cub. "It's a girl," Liosia said. Tess was now holding her baby.

Lion-o and Danvio came up. "Danvio, you're back," Tess said.

"Nothing would stop me from coming home to you," Danvio said.

Tess was taken to the infirmary in the cleric hall where Kali examined her. Tess and the baby were just fine. "Taria," Tess named the baby.

Everyone was sure relieved that Tess and the baby were okay. Danvio and Tess were reunited finally and now had a lovely daughter named Taria.

Soon things will continue to test the people of Thundera.


End file.
